Filling the Gap
by KuteInsanity
Summary: This is the aftermath of Win, Lose and Kaboom! After Cindy runs off, Jimmy decides to go after her..and who knows what'll happen from there?


**A/N:** Well, I loved the recently aired Win, Lose and Kaboom special, but I was kind of angry about the ending. It seemed like the perfect scenerio for a confession time, and it was wasted. So, I decided to write this little fic about the aftermath of the movie. So, that is what this is..it takes place right after the ending. If you havn't seen the movie, you might be confused. I just couldn't resist..the open ending seemed like the perfect opportunity for a fic.

This is pretty short, sorry. And, it's a one-shot. So don't ask for more, because this is it. I really hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, blah blah blah.

**-Filling The Gap-**

"MOVE IT!"

The young children gasped at the shout, immediently recognizing the voice. They turned their heads towards the park entrence, and sure enough, there she was, and she didn't look very happy. She came stomping through the gate, her blonde ponytail madly swinging back and forth. The children immediently scattered, moving out of her way. Everyone knew enough to stay out of Cindy Vortex's way when she was mad.

She walked on towards the back of the park, not exactly sure where her destination was. Truth be told, she barely realized she was in the park. So many angry thoughts were swarming around in her head.

_It's just not fair!_

And it wasn't. For once, things had been going so well. It was like a dream, a perfect dream.

_And then, that stupid alien girlfriend of his just HAD to show up. What does he see in her, anyway? I mean, she's_ green!

Deep down, she knew it wasn't his fault. And, this April girl wasn't even really his girlfriend..or so he claimed.

_But still, it's not fair! Every single time things are going good between us, something HAS to ruin it!  
_  
It was the truth. Even more then she liked making fun of him, she liked it when they were getting along. She loved being next to him and, for once, having those big, blue eyes stare at her with something other then anger or annoyance in them.

_And this time, not only were we getting along, but he really WAS going to kiss me. A_ real _kiss Until..._April_..._

She felt herself ball her hands into fists, but then she slowly unclenched them, anger being replaced by a sudden sadness.

_Every time..why?_

Whenever they got along, it was never permanent. It always seemed like they somehow ended on a bad note. He had actually been about to kiss her once before..she sighed at the memory. Secretly, that had been one of the best days of her life. She really, truly believed he loved her. It was like a dream come true. But THAT dream had been shattered when she learned the truth..he didn't really care about her. It was just some stupid Love Potion. She remembered how broken-hearted she had felt that day. And it was like she was feeling it all over again.

_But...he MUST like me! He WAS going to kiss me! And..he did seem upset when I walked away..._

She shook her head. No. If they were truly ment to be, wouldn't something have happened by now? Sure, they were still very young at the age of ten years old, but good things HAD happened with them. And every time, something happened that stopped them from being finished.

_I guess..it wasn't meant to be.  
_  
She sat down on a bench near the back of the park, looking down and sighing. Neutron and her? As a couple? Who was she kidding? He couldn't like her..

_He was proubably picturing his precious April when he was about to kiss me..._

She growled angrily, slamming her fist down on the bench.

_Well, at least I stopped him from writing back to her._

She grinned evilly, but her smile soon faded when she saw the person entering the park.

_Oh, great...it's HIM._

Suddenly, instead of angry, she felt nervous as a realization swept over her.

_He HAS to know how I feel about him now. I mean, could I have BEEN any more obvious? I have to get out of here..._

She stood up from the bench, quickly walking towards the way out.

"Cindy! Wait!"

She stopped, groaning. _Great, he caught me._ She didn't turn around as she heard his footsteps get closer and closer behind her. They suddenly stopped, and she could practically feel him right behind her.

"What do you want?" She said angrily.

"Um, to, uh, sort some stuff out." She heard him say nervously behind her.

She folded her arms. "Like _what_?" She whirled back around to face him. "You hate me, I hate you, everything's back to the way it should be."

Although he looked angry, he also looked hurt. "Cindy, I thought we were going to be friends."

"Yeah, well," She fumbled for words. "W-well, you can just_ forget_ about that, okay, Neutron?! It's obvious you have more important things to care about."

Jimmy sighed. "Are you refering to April again?"

"Oh, it's not just April, it's _everything_!" She cried out, exasperated. "It never works out between us, no matter how hard I try! We just weren't meant to be." She stopped herself, realizing what she was saying sounded a lot like she was searching for more then a platonic relationship.

Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "But wait, what does that -"

"Oh, just forget it!" She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Cindy, can I ask you something?"

"_No_!"

Jimmy asked her anyway. "If all you wanted to do was be friends with me, then why would April appearing to be attracted to me make you so upset?"

Cindy froze, suddenly feeling her cheeks heating up.

"It...well, I mean..." She wrenched her arm out of his grip. _Oh, there's no use in even bothering anymore._ She folded her arms, sitting back down on the bench. Her firey look softened. She looked down and sighed. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Jimmy picked at his nail nervously, staring at the ground. "Well, I - I sort of have a hypothesis, but.." He paused, looking at her downcast eyes, which were now glistening.

He took a deep breath before sitting down next to her. She didn't move. "Cindy...what is it that's really bothering you?"

"I told you, you proubably already know." She said, her voice sounding a bit unstable.

"Well, I think I do, but...I-I want to hear it from you before I make any conclusions." He said, looking at her nervously.

"I.." She paused. "I just...you..." She couldn't seem to find the right words to say this. She took a deep breath, blinking back the tears in her eyes. The worst thing to do would be to start crying in front of him. "I guess the reason I got so mad about April, is because, well, we were actually getting along. And..you might not believe this, but I really like it when we're getting along. A-and then she just had to come interupt us, and I mean, it just seems like nothing ever works out with us. And.." She turned her head completely away from him and lowered her voice almost to a whisper. "I want us to be together."

Jimmy stared at her almost in shock, although he had been expecting that. He cleared his throat. "I - I take it you mean, as in, um,_ more_ then friends?" He looked down at his hands, which he suddenly realized were trembling.

Cindy didn't completely answer his question, but she responded. "It's just..you have no idea how dissapointed I always get." She said, more ranting to herself then to him, her eyes staring straight ahead. "I mean, after all these years, I could have never imagined you could ever feel the same way. And then, today, I mean, for a second I really thought you cared about me, and then - "

"I_ do_ care about you." Jimmy interupted her, his voice now beginning to sound unstable as well, still unbelieving of everything that was taking place.

Cindy finally made eye contact with him, a solitary tear running down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away. She looked a bit surprised. "Y-you do?"

It was Jimmy's turn to look at the ground. He sighed. "Yes, I do. If I didn't, do you think I would have suggested being friends with you in the first place?"

There was a brief silence, before Cindy finally said, "_Just_ friends?"

There was an awkward silence while the two merely stared at each other, lost in this whole situation. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Finally, Jimmy spoke.

"I - I don't know. " He felt so confused. He may be a genius, but love would always be an unsolvable mystery to him.

Cindy sighed. "It just seems like, if something was meant to happen between us, it would have already happened. I mean, every time we get along, there's something in the way."

Jimmy looked at her, deciding to make a decision that could possibly alter the rest of his and her life. He took a deep breath. _But, wait, am I sure I really DO love her?  
_  
"There's nothing in the way now."

She turned to look at him, her eyes a bit wide. _Well, _he thought, _I guess we'll find out.  
_  
Suddenly, it was just like before at the Candy Bar. He saw her face getting closer to his, and subconcsiously closed his eyes. Only, unlike at the Candy Bar, he wasn't suddenly startled by a loud boom outside. The only noise he heard was the rather loud beating of his heart. And, unlike at the Candy Bar, the small gap between their faces actually, and finally, was filled. He felt the softness of her lips pressed gently against his. And, suddenly, something happened. Something that had never happened before. He had been kissed twice already - once by Betty, and once by April - and both times, he had felt butterflies inside. He was feeling that now, but he was also feeling something he hadn't felt with either of the other two girls. Something inexplainable. A weird feeling that felt like not only was someone tickling his stomach, but also grabbing at his heart. A feeling that made him want to reach out and touch her face, pull her even closer to him, hold her in his arms. He knew what it was.

After a few seconds that lasted an eternity, the gap between their faces returned as they parted. Their eyes opened, and he saw those two shining, green orbs staring back at him. _I think the answer is yes.  
_  
"Was..was that for real?" Cindy asked, actually looking somewhat shy.

"I - I hope so." Jimmy stuttered, feeling a bit dazed. He looked over at the nervous and confused looking Cindy, who suddenly giggled.

"Wow. Well, um, heh, I - I guess that makes up for..everything." She said.

"It does? Really? So..you're not mad at me anymore?"

She shook her head, before letting a large grin creep across her face. "Not even close."

Jimmy felt a grin creeping across his own face. He stared at the girl in front of him, the girl who he had constantly been teased, insulted, and humiliated by. The girl who he was known for hating, and the other way around. But, somehow, the girl, he finally realized, he had loved for years.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, Cindy? Do you think, uh, I mean, if you don't mind, I was wondering if we could, you know, you could be my, uh - "

"I'd love to." Cindy interupted, getting the picture.

She watched him stand up, his eyes shining as much as his smile. She stood up next to him, assuming she had the same look on her face. They started walking, and she felt him grab her hand, causing her already-red cheeks to flush even darker.

"So, uh, how long exactly have you liked me?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, pretty much since the first day we met. You?"

"Pretty much the same..even though I tried to deny those feelings." He smiled at her. "But, uh, I'm glad I didn't."

Cindy grinned back, all traces of anger and sadness now gone. For once, everything really WAS working out. And, by the looks of it, they would be for a long time. She felt a new sensation spreading through her, a sensation she had never felt before, but loved.

Although, despite all the love in her heart..she couldn't help also feeling a small sense of truimph. She smirked at the sky.

_Take THAT, April!_

**-The End-**


End file.
